tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Therions
Therions (喰魔, Kuuma; literally meaning "Daemon Eater" or "Consuming Demon") is a type of daemon in Tales of Berseria. They are beings and title of which one gains from the consuming and feed off hatred, despair, and other daemons and provide the Empyrean Innominat with power. Therions are usually the ones that survived the effects of the daemonblight to a certain degree to retain their own free will. The name and title "Therion" solely exists in the Wasteland world. The only major therion seen as a threat to the world is Velvet Crowe. There are seven therions in total. These include Velvet Crowe, Kamoana, Medissa, Orthros, Teresa Linares after merging with a daemon called Dece, Griffon and a Stag Beetle. Therions come in various size and forms, from monsters to humanoids. They are considered a higher-level version of those who are daemons, being able to consume them for their own benefits. Throughout the events of the Berseria story, Velvet encounters multiple therions—some of which are both good and bad. They are seen as if a race of their own, being rated as the more potentially dangerous ones. These seven therions mimic seven emotions. By eating other creatures, whether it be daemons, humans or malaks, one is able to hear a death cry and see past memories of the creature being devoured. This is seen when Velvet consumes Seres and also when Kamoana devours her own mother. ".''" :—About Therions. Description Those receptive to Innominat's power are capable of being transformed into therions. The highest-ranked members of the Abbey are fully aware of this fact and make it their mission to imprison innocent people, and sometimes animals, in certain earthpulse points in order to feed Innominat and awaken him. These therions serve as the mouths to Innominat, and he requires eight different types of malevolence from these mouths in order to fully awaken: hatred, despair, greed, conceit, obsession, lust, cowardice, and selfishness. Throughout the story, the protagonists encounter and retrieve the Abbey's imprisoned therions in order to prevent Innominat from awakening. When transformed into a therion, a person submits to the malevolence corrupting them, identically to that of a daemon. In addition, they feel an insatiable hunger that prompts them to feed off daemons, often unaware of their actions. The protagonist Velvet Crowe is a therion, having been corrupted during the Advent three years prior to the story, and although she retains much of herself, the two types of malevolence she possesses, hatred and despair, are amplified and bred as the story progresses. Other therions, such as Kamoana and Medissa, act in a blind rage before being subdued through battle. In their cases, a full body mutation is evident, while Velvet's mutation is restricted to that of her daemonic left arm. Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Background Known Daemons Supporting * Kamoana * Medissa * Stag Beetle Heroes * Velvet Crowe Allies * Griffon Anti-Heroes Villains * Teresa Linares Other featured characters Gallery Heroes File:Velvet_Crowe_60851.png|Velvet Crowe Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Early History Synopsis The name and title made its debut in ''Tales of Berseria and in Tales of Zestiria, where Velvet Crowe had escaped the cells of the prison island, Titania. With the aid of malak, Seres, she managed to reach ground level without the need of the continuous consumption of the daemons. Through running through the hallway and in battle, the name Therion is referred and mentioned when Velvet and Seres encounters and Oscar Dragonia during their escape; one who survives and lives off of the nutrition gained by devouring the daemon as prey. It is not heard until later in the story where Velvet refers to herself as one and later attributing the seven therion characters. Despite the therions gaining value from daemons, this attribute does not change however if the same process were used to consume humans or malaks. This is seen when Velvet eats a suffering Seres who on the verge of death makes the request for Velvet to eat her—gaining her elemental abilities of fire, her will and nutrition. Etymology * Therion derives from the Ancient Greek θηρίον (thēríon), meaning "wild animal" or "savage beast". See also External links * Therions Wikipedia * Therions Tales Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Therions